Trem Fantasma
by Ptyxx
Summary: Dois bruxos solitários se encontram num lugar estranho. PósHogwarts. Slash HPSS.


**Título:** Trem Fantasma  
**Autora:** Ptyx  
**Casal:** Harry/Snape  
**Resumo:** Dois bruxos solitários se encontram num estranho lugar no mundo Muggle. Gênero: Humor Gótico  
**Nota:** Inspirado em uma cena do filme "O Fabuloso Destino de Amélie Poulain".

**Trem Fantasma**

I

Por que ele andava sozinho pelo mundo dos Muggles, a esmo, fingindo ser um Muggle? Harry não sabia. A guerra acabara, ele saíra de Hogwarts e, desde então, sentia-se assim, sem um lugar no mundo. Passar a noite bebendo em bares e boates já não era suficiente para matar seu tédio.

Em pleno dia, ele entrou num parque de diversões Muggle em busca de emoções. Patético, sim, sem dúvida, mas montanhas russas e navios piratas com certeza agitariam a sua vida por alguns minutos.

Quanto ao Trem Fantasma, tinha a ver com um desejo infantil de ser assustado. Ele matara o mais cruel Bruxo das Trevas — será que algo ainda poderia fazê-lo tremer nas bases?

O trem avançou devagar pelo túnel escuro. De repente, acelerou e quase atropelou uma bruxa ridícula mexendo um caldeirão. Uma cadeira de balanço se moveu como que por vontade própria. Candelabros relampejantes, passagens em arco, teias de aranha, ruídos de correntes arrastadas, morcegos gigantes, um vampiro, um fantasma que voou para cima dele... Harry estava desapontado: nada daquilo o assustava. Mas então um esqueleto se ergueu de seu caixão e roçou-lhe a ponta dos dedos no pescoço. Harry ficou arrepiado e, por alguma obscura razão, enquanto o trem seguia seu caminho, passando por criaturas e objetos apavorantes, Harry não prestou atenção em mais nada.

No dia seguinte, Harry voltou ao Trem Fantasma. Quando o esqueleto se ergueu do caixão, Harry segurou-lhe a mão fria por um instante. Estranhamente, o esqueleto o acompanhou, flutuando, por um longo trecho, e depositou-lhe um beijo gélido na testa.

Assim que a volta acabou, Harry comprou outro ingresso. Dessa vez ele saltou do trem diante do esqueleto. O esqueleto pairou no ar, aparentemente indeciso, talvez com medo. Harry aproximou-se dele e o abraçou.

Não era nada frio, o corpo do esqueleto, e havia um coração batendo forte e rápido em seu peito. Sua própria loucura assustou a Harry. O que estava fazendo? Que idéia maluca era aquela, de abraçar um esqueleto? Mas o esqueleto também não parecia muito à vontade, e se afastou, flutuando. Harry andou a pé, cabisbaixo, rumo à saída do túnel. O esqueleto o acompanhava de longe — tímido, quem sabe protetor?

Os Muggles lá fora deram uma bronca em Harry por ter saltado do trem, mas Harry tinha problemas mais sérios com que se preocupar.

sSsSs

II

Severus voltou para seu caixão com o coração acelerado. O que Harry Potter tinha na cabeça? Por que estava fazendo aquilo? Da primeira vez que o tocara, apenas cumprira o papel que lhe haviam atribuído ali. Os diretores do Trem Fantasma haviam decidido contratar pessoas de verdade porque achavam que era mais emocionante do que apenas artefatos mecânicos. Severus se oferecera para fazer o papel da bruxa que mexia o caldeirão algumas curvas antes do caixão do esqueleto, mas os diretores haviam achado que ele ficaria melhor como esqueleto e haviam contratado uma mulher Muggle para fazer a bruxa. Era um trabalho idiota, mas depois da guerra Severus se transformara num pária no Mundo Mágico e resolvera se refugiar entre os Muggles. Não tinha, no entanto, qualificação para nada no mundo Muggle, e aquele emprego lhe caíra do céu: ele só precisava vestir a fantasia de esqueleto, entrar e sair do caixão na hora certa e aterrorizar os passageiros. Vinha recebendo grandes elogios, e os patrões jamais perguntaram como ele conseguia flutuar nos ares. Provavelmente achavam que os clientes eram impressionáveis demais e imaginavam coisas.

Teria Harry Potter o reconhecido? Nesse caso, por que simplesmente não o desmascarara? Por que ficara voltando ali repetidas vezes e... por que, diabos, o abraçara daquela forma?

Severus decidiu que Potter enlouquecera e que o melhor era mantê-lo à distância. Mas quando Potter não voltou mais, ele sentiu saudades.

sSsSs

III

Naquele dia em que havia abraçado o esqueleto e que este se afastara dele, Harry voltou ao parque na hora do fim do expediente, trajando sua Capa de Invisibilidade, e ficou junto à porta de saída dos empregados do Trem Fantasma.

Quando viu Severus Snape sair lá de dentro, Harry entendeu quem era o seu misterioso esqueleto.

Severus Snape era sinônimo de encrenca. Harry precisava se afastar do esqueleto.

Durante uma semana, conseguiu se manter longe do parque de diversões. Mas não adiantava. A imagem do esqueleto povoava-lhe os sonhos, quer quando dormia, quer quando estava acordado. Em seus sonhos, os braços do esqueleto o envolviam, e seu beijo glacial lhe aquecia a alma.

Sabia que Snape sempre estivera do seu lado, e que ajudara a Ordem da Fênix a destruir Voldemort. Sabia que ele só havia matado Dumbledore sob as ordens do próprio ex-Diretor de Hogwarts. Sabia que ele tinha parte da culpa pela morte de seus pais, mas que se arrependera. Harry pensava em tudo isso e... não chegava a nenhuma conclusão.

Tentava se convencer de que, embora Snape não merecesse seu ódio, também não merecia a sua confiança. Mas esse era o lado racional de Harry — o lado que acabava perdendo no fim.

sSsSs

IV

Severus entrou no caixão, pois logo mais um trem iria passar. Havia acabado de fechar a tampa quando alguém bateu no caixão. Severus abriu-o e viu-se diante de Harry Potter, que o agarrou pela cintura como se nunca mais fosse largá-lo. Severus ficou tenso e tentou se libertar.

— Fique, por favor — disse Potter.

Severus não conseguiu resistir. Passou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Potter e puxou-o para si. Nesse momento, o trem passou. Por sorte, Severus estava entre Potter e o trem, e os passageiros provavelmente não o haviam visto. Entretanto, Severus não pôde assombrá-los devidamente.

— Eu sei quem você é — disse Potter.

Severus ficou ainda mais tenso e recuou um pouco.

— O que você quer de mim?

— Nada. Quer dizer... Quero você. Eu sei que isso é loucura.

Severus ficou olhando para ele, sem saber o que pensar.

— Você não veio em nenhum trem, veio? — perguntou.

— Não. Eu aparatei aqui. Ninguém me viu entrar.

— Venha comigo.

Severus conduziu Harry até um véu negro, que cobria a entrada de um pequeno nicho na parede do túnel. Severus ajeitou novamente no lugar o véu antes de perguntar:

— Você quer que eu fique com a fantasia?

— Er... não. Eu não tenho nenhum fetiche por esqueletos, se é o que está pensando.

— Temos que ser rápidos. Preciso assombrar o próximo trem.

Mas ao ver Harry nu, Severus ficou admirando-o por longos segundos, esquecendo-se de respirar. Harry era magnífico. A pele clara, as curvas suaves, o corpo esguio, e o pênis se erguendo em sua direção, como que pedindo para ser tocado... Severus sentiu-se feio, velho, totalmente inadequado diante de Harry. Mas os olhos verdes brilhavam de desejo e faziam o pênis de Severus pulsar. Não conseguindo se conter, Severus empurrou Harry contra a parede, pressionando seus corpos um contra o outro, e mordeu-lhe o ombro de leve. Harry se esfregou em Severus.

Severus capturou um suculento lóbulo entre os dentes e percorreu Harry com as mãos, desfrutando da sensação de seus corpos nus moldando-se um ao outro. Quando Severus rolou um mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador, Harry gemeu. Severus sorriu e moveu a mão até o pênis de Harry, passando o polegar pela pontinha. A mão de Harry juntou-se à sua, percorrendo toda a extensão do pênis de cima até embaixo, acariciando-o num ritmo lânguido.

— Quero ser seu — sussurrou Harry.

Severus virou Harry de costas e comprimiu-se contra o traseiro de Harry. Harry separou as pernas, e o pênis de Severus se alojou perfeitamente entre suas nádegas. Era bom demais, e o modo como Harry respondia a seus toques indicava que ele estava gostando também.

Antes de baixar Harry delicadamente até o chão, Severus transfigurou uma das pedrinhas dali em um tapete, onde depositou Harry de quatro. Então ele se ajoelhou, separou as nádegas de Harry e lambeu ao redor de sua entradinha.

— Oh... Mais... Não pare, por favor... — suplicou Harry.

Severus introduziu a língua lá dentro e gemeu. Acariciou o próprio pênis enquanto penetrava em Harry com a língua, deliciando-se com seu sabor e textura. Quando não podia mais agüentar de tesão, Severus pegou a varinha e pronunciou um feitiço lubrificante. Finalmente, enfiou a ponta do pênis em Harry. Agarrou-lhe os quadris e puxou-os para si devagar. Harry cobriu-o como uma luva. Não sabia o que Harry queria com ele, mas agora não importava mais: Severus estava exatamente onde queria estar. Penetrando até o fundo, Severus roçou os lábios no pescoço de Harry. Harry levou uma das mãos às costas e segurou-lhe a nuca. Severus mordeu-lhe o pescoço. Harry estremeceu em seus braços; Severus sorriu e recuou devagar até ficar apenas com a pontinha coberta. Harry se contorceu todo querendo-o de volta inteiro dentro dele; Severus agarrou-lhe os quadris e mergulhou de novo. Deslizando para dentro e para fora, Severus começou a acariciar o pênis de Harry na mesma cadência. Harry ofegava e gemia, e Severus estava quase se perdendo no calor e ritmo de seus movimentos. Então Severus mudou o ângulo um pouco e sentiu o corpo de Harry enrijecer e arquear em pleno gozo. Severus o seguiu em breve, segurando Harry com força enquanto gozava dentro dele.

Quando ambos conseguiram recuperar o fôlego, Severus saiu de Harry devagar.

Eles ajudaram um ao outro a se levantar, e Harry sorriu.

— Foi incrível.

— Você... vai querer fazer isso de novo? — perguntou Severus. — Outro dia, quero dizer.

— Tão certo quanto um viciado vai querer se drogar outra vez...

— Tem de ser aqui? Se a sua kink é esse clima gótico, nós podemos tentar reproduzir o cenário de outras formas. Eu já sou naturalmente aterrorizante — disse Severus, tentando manter o tom brincalhão, mas olhando para Harry em expectativa.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu não acho você aterrorizante. Eu acho que você me entende melhor do que as outras pessoas.

— Não estou bem certo.

— Vê? Você é sempre sincero comigo.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Tem certeza?

— Certo: às vezes você _é_ aterrorizante.

— Ainda não sei a resposta à minha pergunta — insistiu Severus.

— Oh, não importa o lugar. Tenho certeza de que, onde quer que a gente esteja, vai ser sempre assim: como se algo estivesse a ponto de se quebrar ou explodir — disse Harry.

— E você gosta disso?

— Demais.

Severus respirou fundo.

— Eu também.

Só então Severus segurou o rosto de Harry nas mãos para, pela primeira vez, beijá-lo.

sSsSs

V

No dia seguinte, Harry Potter foi contratado pelos donos do Trem Fantasma como "O Enforcado".

**Finis**


End file.
